custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vearanax
Vearanax was a Toa of Fire. Biography The name "Vearanax" rang through Ta-Metru. All knew it meant a brave, strong Matoran. Before the Visorak invasion, he sent a group of armed Matoran, who all avoided being trapped in a Matoran Sphere. They went to the remains of Metru Nui and fought boldly against the Visorak hordes. A few months after, everything was restored back to what it was. When he became a Toa he was goofing off with his friend, Kapura, they stumbled apon a rotting temple. They went inside, and looked around. Vearanax saw many items on a shelf. One was A red stone. When he reached to touch it, it pulsed. When he did tough it, he was transformed into a Toa. Kapura was speechless, and just stared at the now-powerful Vearanax. They returned to Metru Nui, where Turaga Vakama and Dume were suprised. Over the years, Vearanax gained experience, under the guidence of a mysterious being. Later on, he met Tearox, and the two became friends. When Tearox joined the Order of Mata Nui, he convinced Vearanax to join a well. He became one of the Order's best fighters, with him knoledge in weaponry. He could invent any weapon that comes to his mind. Then Helryx, leader of the Order, discovered a planet on the far reaches of space. She wanted them to go there and look around for a powerful gem. But they needed two more members. One day, Helryx sent him and Tearox on a mission. She had discovered a Makuta base, where her messagers dissapeared. So she sent him and Tearox to investigate. The area Helryx had sent them to was just a mountian. But they saw a metal door. Not taking chances as if it was the accual thing, or a decoy, they waited outside. But then they heard loud screams of pain. They burst the door down, and entered. Vearanax shot down Clorosc and Fearwing with his gun, and noticed a female Makuta with a Toa of Water, who was suspeded by electrocution chains. Tearox ran in, shot the Makuta, who was firing her own blasts from her forearm cannons. Vearanax went up to the Toa, who was bleeding badly from the cheek and bicep, which had a dagger shoved in to it. They got her down, and Tearox carried her out. Vearanax then noticed Clorosc and Fearwing teleporting away. After they got out, Vearanax had the pleasure of destroying the Makurta lab. Tearox sat the injured Toa down, and talked to her. Apperently Tearox knew her. She introduced herself to him as Toa Xarana. Vearanax then became good friends with her, and she trusted him. The three of them went on missions together, nothing could stop them. On a mission to protect an island from rampaging Rakshi, he witnessed what Xarana could do. She was fearless, was very agile, and could obviously hold her own. But later on that mission, the found an orange being. He introduced himself to be a Toa named Scarecrow. Tearox then let him join the team. Vearanax didn't really get alng with him, but the two became friends. Then the day came where they had to go into space. He accepted the charges, and they shot off into space. The Makuta War Coming soon. . Ablitlies and Traits Vearanax has complete control over fire, being a Toa of Fire. He has great strength and is very intelligent. He is a friendly guy, but he is aggressive in combat. He tries to make friends with anyone he meets, and always does. He cares for the team's second-in-command, Xarana. In case anything happens to Tearox, he'll be there for her. He is also very adventurous, and tries to be the funny guy. . Mask and Tools Vearanax bears a Rhode, Mask of Truth. He carries around a machine gun, which fires twenty-thousand bullets per minute. Apperences The Tale of Toa Xarana﻿ Trivia *Vearanax's personality is inspired by the Transformers G1 Warpath. *He is an expert at making weapons, and will supply anyone. *His bayonet was made by Karzahni. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:User:FluffySkirmix Category:Order of Mata Nui